


Move It On Over

by FalCatrecon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corgi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: For @gabriel-monthly-challenge of April! Corgi time, using the dialogue prompt “…I must be hearing things, because there’s no way I’m hearing a dog bark right now.” (also the title is the song prompt, which also sort of fits. So does the Troupe/AU prompt kinda too. Uh, and maybe the aesthetic prompt too.)-----Sam hadn’t wanted to go out in this weather, but the bunker was down to a bag of chips and a box of mac & cheese. The rain hadn’t let up the past week and it was only hunger and need for something, anything that wasn’t junk food anymore. Thankfully it had let up from a torrent to just rain and he could ferry groceries to the car with minimal wetness to the bags.It was when he finished and shut the door that he heard the tremulous whine. He cast about looking for the source of the pitiful noise, but it wasn’t until another whimper echoed from the alleyway did he spy the bedraggled and dirty dog huddling against the building. Sam only hesitated because heknewDean would be upset, but he couldn’t just leave him there.





	Move It On Over

Sam hadn’t wanted to go out in this weather, but the bunker was down to a bag of chips and a box of mac & cheese. The rain hadn’t let up the past week and it was only hunger and need for something, anything that wasn’t junk food anymore. Thankfully it had let up from a torrent to just rain and he could ferry groceries to the car with minimal wetness to the bags.

It was when he finished and shut the door that he heard the tremulous whine. He cast about looking for the source of the pitiful noise, but it wasn’t until another whimper echoed from the alleyway did he spy the bedraggled and dirty dog huddling against the building. Sam only hesitated because he _knew_ Dean would be upset, but he couldn’t just leave him there. Digging around in the trunk produced the spare towels and he quickly draped them over the front seat, sparing one to wrap around the shivering ball of fur. He noticed as he picked him up that he looked like he had gotten into some mud too somewhere in his travels. For some reason he fell pliant in his arms, allowing him to wrangle him into the car. His back and the car door were getting wet, but he still took a moment to rub the towel over the dog. As he got some of the mud off he recognized the color pattern and shape of the head. Corgi. Who would let a corgi run wild?

He hurried over to the driver’s side, giving the dog another quick rub when he settled in. He smiled softly as he nested down into the towels. “You’re safe now.”

\-------

Luckily for Sam, Dean had sequestered himself in his room again, probably watching another slasher marathon. The weather had been miserable enough that not even the monsters seemed to want to do anything. He moved the groceries out of the car, letting the dog continue to nap in the front seat. He didn’t want to disturb him, but after getting the food out he needed to move the poor puppy inside and get him bathed. The dog only made a faint oof as he picked him up, carefully carrying him into the shower room. Whatever he had gone through must have been rough.

He set it down in the shower room, getting a shower started and letting it warm up. He ditched his own outer layer, it sopping wet from the rain too. He hefted the dog into the shower with him, letting the warmth run over both of them. He set the pupper down, rubbing the mud out of his fur as best as he could. It stood calmly, it’s tongue lolling in apparent pleasure. Hey, it was always nice to get clean, right?

“Good boy.” Sam grinned at the puppy, next pulling out the shampoo and lathering it into both their hair. He got a cheerful yip in return, the dog not even flinching at the attention. That meant he had been someone’s pet probably, since it was so well behaved. “Poor thing, I bet your owners are missing you.”

The dog growled in response, shaking the soap roughly into Sam’s face. He flung up his hands to protect his eyes. “Alright, alright!” He laughed a bit at the spray, reaching out to try and calm the dog. “You’re fine!” He pulled the dog close, who immediately stilled with a faint woof. “There you go. Rinse time now.”

He made sure to get all the soap out of the dog’s thick fur, looking all the world like if he could purr like a cat the dog would. Sam watched the dog while he rinsed his own hair. “I can’t just call you dog. That’s… that’s a different dog.” He grinned ruefully at himself. “I’m not good with names.”

The dog snorted in reply, as if he agreed. Which he was a dog, so probably just had water in his face. Sam sighed and shut off the water before opening the door. He stepped out, thinking about what sort of name would be good for a corgi. His thoughts were interrupted by another impromptu shower, which he quickly snagged a towel and draped it over the shaking dog. “I was getting there!”

He got a bark of enjoyment in reply as he rubbed the corgi down. He was a beautiful blond color, and his eyes an unusual gold. His tongue rolled out again and his ears perked forward in cheer. “Good boy. All dry.” He sat next to the dog, petting him for a moment. “Still need a name.”

The dog huffed and dug his head under Sam’s hand. He grinned, scritching behind his ears. “I bet you’re hungry. I know I am.” As soon as he opened the door to the bathroom the corgi was already halfway to the kitchen. “Wait!” Sam ran a hand through his hair, watching the stub of a tail disappear around the corner. He had been so well behaved up until now.

Instead of following he turned to his room. He’d rather have the dog found than Dean see him wander around in just boxers. By the time he got dressed he could hear a light scratching on his door. The dog must of realized he hadn’t followed. When he opened the door the dog perked up and hurried down the hall again, this time stopping occasionally to make sure he followed. Sam laughed and quickly caught up with his long legs to the short jog.

He stepped up to the counter where he had left the grocery bags. He probably should put away things as he figured out what to eat, and just what to feed the dog. He hadn’t gone back for dog food, so he had to pick something. Maybe a mix of bread and lunchmeat? He grimaced a bit at himself as he pulled out ingredients. A nose peeked over the counter edge, sniffing. A second later something got pulled off the side with a happy little yip.

Sam immediately dove after it, pulling the candy bar from the dog’s mouth. “No! Chocolate is poisonous to dogs!” He placed it much more center on the counter. “Besides, that’s Jack’s.” A long whine brought his attention back to the dog. He shook a finger at him. “No. I’ll get you something more dog-appropriate in a moment.”

The dog grumbled and flopped onto the floor. Sam knelt down next to him with a soft smile, ruffling his fur. It was almost like the dog wanted the chocolate itself, and not just denied what he had grabbed. “You know, how about I name you after a friend?” The dog pretended to ignore him, but he stilled and his ears still swiveled towards Sam. “Gabriel work?”

The dog sat straight up and stared at Sam for a long moment before letting his tongue loll again in a doggy smile. Sam smiled back, reaching out to scratch his head. “Gabriel it is then.” He stood up and stretched. “Food time.”

\----

It surprisingly took a whole day before Dean even suspected anything, and another few hours before Gabriel gave himself up in a desperate plea for attention from where he was trapped in Sam’s room.

“…I must be hearing things, because there’s no way I’m hearing a dog bark right now.” Dean glared at Sam from across the library table. 

Sam at least at the decency to look sheepish. “Uh. Maybe…?”

Dean slowly rubbed at his temples. “We don’t need a pet right now.”

Sighing, Sam stood up. “I know. You don’t like them and even if you did the logistics of taking care of one…” He looked towards the hallway where the barking was coming from. “He was just so sad and tired, and I wanted to take care of him.”

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back in his hair. “Dogs are... okay. At least the Colonel was.” He watched the near puppy look that Sam himself had. “We’ll need to take him to a shelter at some point.”

Sam wasn’t hearing a solid no, and that was a step in the direction he wanted. “Lemme let him out. He’s probably upset that he’s been cooped up this whole time.”

Annoyance crossed Dean’s face again. “What whole time?” He stood up to follow. “Just how long have you had him?”

“Since I did the food run. Don’t worry, it’s only been a day.” Sam opened the door to a joyful puppy, who ran circles around both of the men. He laughed and knelt down to give him belly rubs.

Dean frowned down at them. “A corgi?” He looked the dog over with a critical eye. The hair looked healthy enough, but knowing Sam that was his shampoo. Under the fluff though, he looked very skinny. Probably abandoned, maybe even abused. “What have you been feeding him?”

The belly rubs paused. “Um.” He looked sheepishly back up at Dean. “Lunch meat right now. I uh, was going to go back to the store today.” He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal he was hiding a dog. “Pretend I forgot the beer or something.”

Dean rolled his eyes and headed back towards the library. “Go get the dog stuff, I’ll stick around.” He turned to look down at the dog who seemed miffed at Sam for stopping his pets. “What did you name him anyway?”

“Gabriel.”

Dean looked back up at Sam, who had begun petting the dog again. “Really.” His eyes narrowed at the dog, then he grinned before turning to continue his walk. “Looks just like him.”

The dog huffed and rolled over to follow Dean towards the library, Sam following not far behind. “I guess I’ll head out. Shouldn’t take too long.”

It didn’t take long before Dean was alone, staring at a dog he hadn’t asked for. He wasn’t going to lie, the sucker was cute and all, but still a _dog_. The Colonel helped mend his dislike of them, though he couldn’t really remember exactly why he had started being nervous around them in the first place. Somewhere around ten years ago he had just developed a bunch of random nervous habits, avoiding dogs being one of them. He hadn’t told Sam his theory, but after reading the Supernatural book Mystery Spot he was pretty sure they were weird latent memories of that day. They certainly coincided with a pile of his deaths. And then Sam named the dog Gabriel. Great.

The dog sniffed at his shoe before looking up at him with a doggy grin. Dean tentatively offered a hand to sniff and found it immediately covered in dog slobber. Ew. He wiped the slime off on his jeans. “Don’t do that.” Sitting down at the library table, Dean picked up from where he had left off in the research he was doing. Well, ‘research’. With Sam gone it meant he could watch it with sound now.

About a minute in the dog hopped onto the nearby chair and rested his head on the arm, his ears and eyes rapt on the laptop screen. Dean tried to watch his porn for another couple of minutes, but had to stop. The dog turned his attention to Dean, head tilted as if to say ‘what gives?’. “I don’t care that you’re named Gabriel, it’s weird watching with a dog.”

The dog seemed to shrug before sliding off the chair and wandering off elsewhere in the bunker. He didn’t really want the dog to do that again, so Dean actually did some real research this time. It was the same result as the day before, at least for nearby news. The storm was a bit longer than normal for the season, but other than the occasional panic about flooding there wasn’t even a human murder to speak of. He clicked back over to his other interest just as the front door opened. Sighing, he shut the laptop as Sam set his bag down. 

Looking around, Sam asked, “Where’s Gabriel?”

Dean shrugged. “How should I know? Doing his own dog thing somewhere I guess.”

Sam turned and immediately headed off into the hallway of the bunker. “We haven’t exactly dog-proofed this place! Who knows what he might try to eat or chew on.”

Dean immediately stood up. Too many things could be broken, including the dog. Hell, he might end up with a hellhound or worse with whatever was strewn about the place. 

It took fifteen minutes but they found him sound asleep, curled up on the bed of a room they rarely went in. They hadn’t tried to erase or paint over the enochian on the walls, and it had begun to collect little reminders. A DVD here, an empty vial there. They exchanged a look, both thinking about how strange their life was normally. “I mean, he _does_ kinda look a little like him…”

“I’ll call Cas.”

\----

A few phone calls later actually had Rowena coming instead. Cas and Jack still had a few more days due to relocation issues, as the vampires had changed nests and they had to find them all over again, and Rowena was closer.

She swept in, her normal elegance slightly harried by the rain that was somehow still coming down outside. “Boys boys. What is this about a dog?”

Sam nervously shrugged. “It’s just a hunch, but you know our luck and all…” He gestured down at the corgi who was excitedly sniffing at her pants. “Uh. Gabriel?”

Rowena knelt down to the dog’s level, holding his muzzle and inspecting his face. “The eyes are right.” She hmmed a moment more before Gabriel wrestled out of her grip and tried to lick her face. She snagged his muzzle again, keeping his mouth shut. “No, we do not lick.” She shook his face a moment before letting go. He kept to himself this time, though did nudge her knee for attention. She reached out and proceeded to give him head scritches as she stared at him a moment longer. “Honestly? A normal person I’d say not likely, but you’re right. You’re you. And there’s this weather to consider.” She smiled up at the Winchesters. “I’ll run a test.”

Dean looked at Rowena in concern. “What about the weather?”

She relinquished Gabriel to Sam as she stood up, gesturing towards the library table as she answered Dean. “It’s been going on for a couple of weeks now, yes?” She rolled her eyes. “And when has that ever been normal around here?”

A handful of basic tests later and they had confirmed what they had suspected. Gabriel was, in fact, _Gabriel_. And was begging for tummy rubs again. Really only Rowena was willing to indulge him on that now that they knew. She shrugged at their questions. “I have no clue what did this, but with the weather likely something pagan related.” She smiled cheerfully down at Gabriel who she was still petting. “Probably should fix it before we have another Flood, shouldn’t we dear?”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. It was always something massive they had to fix, wasn’t it? “Which pagan? Which pantheon?” Sam tried to remember which ones were still alive at that. “Could we get Gabriel to answer somehow?”

Gabriel rolled over with a huff and nosed her hand, looking for head scratches this time. Rowena regarded his reaction, indulging in his whim. “He may not completely realize his predicament.” She smiled softly and cooed at him like a true puppy. “You just think your a little wee doggie, don’t you? Yes you do.”

“Great.” Dean threw up his hands. “An archangel who thinks he’s a dog and a deity on our doorstep. What next?”

Sam regarded Gabriel, thinking. “Well, it kind of reminds me of Greek punishment. They liked turning their victims into animals a lot. Hera especially.”

Dean grumbled exasperation. “Don’t tell me he fucked Zeus.” The dog growled at the name, making Dean narrow his eyes at him.

“We killed him, remember?” Sam said, still wracking his brain for an answer. “Plus she didn’t do the weather thing, he did.”

“Exactly! Maybe he slept with Hera.” Dean shrugged, turning back to Sam. “And we didn’t see him _die_ , just Prometheus.”

“Well you better hope it’s not Zeus. I don’t want to have to try and fight him again. It took Artemis to take him down that time.”

Rowena rolled her eyes at their back and forth, still petting Gabriel. “Try a different pantheon. This feels… Norse to my senses.” She scratched under his chin and booped his nose. “You’re adoptive family is so disruptive.”

“Wait. Thor’s in charge of storms. We still have Mjolnir, right?” Dean turned to Sam, gesturing back towards the hallway and storage room.

Sam stared a long moment. “It can’t be that easy, can it?” He turned to hurry down to the storage space. They had kept it so others couldn’t harness its power, but it was definitely one of those items they didn’t want to use either, for roughly the same reason they hadn’t ever used their grenade launcher. Not that he wanted a god to have their weapon back, but at this point whatever stopped the storm. He hauled it back into the main room, offering it idly towards Dean. “Found it.”

Dean waved him off. “That thing shocks me every time I try to touch it.”

“Uh, right.” Sam let it fall back to his side and turned to Rowena. “What next?”

She stared a long moment at Sam, her hand getting nudges as she had stopped petting. “One, I did not request the hammer, and two, you should not be able to hold that.” She shook her head. “Nevermind. He will likely accept any deal you make for that.” She made nervous shooing motions at them. “Go, go. He’ll find you once you’re outside.”

Nodding, Sam headed towards the door. Dean followed close behind, both trusting Rowena not to abscond with the dog, though she certainly looked like she just might. Gabriel did make a cute puppy, even Sam had to admit.

It only took maybe a minute of stepping out into the rain for the clouds to break and a massive man step forward out of seemingly nothing. He looked down at the hammer in Sam’s hand with a raised eyebrow. “Well now, I never imagined she’d like a human.” He held out a hand. “Give her back.”

Sam shook his head. “Not until you fix Gabriel.”

Thor tilted his head in confusion. “Is he broken?”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. “Yes…? He’s... he’s a dog?”

The confusion cleared with a deep belly laugh that echoed like thunder and the clouds cleared even more. “He did say he would sneak in and rescue Mjolnir for me.” The cheer still sparkled in his eyes as he held out his hand again. “My brother did that to himself.”

Sam’s hand tightened on the handle, unintentionally causing it to spark. “Really.” The word came out flat, though Thor seemed only impressed insomuch as that he was a human doing so. “And the weather?”

Thor nodded, the smile still across his face. “To make him look more pitiful of course.” He looked between the two in front of him and shook his head. “It looks like he pranked all of us. I may have been able to simply ask.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, you know he’s not Loki, right?”

Thor rolled his eyes. “As you called him Gabriel earlier, I do know. He was more brother than the trickster ever was.” He tilted his head towards Sam, who’s sparks were beginning to run up his arm. “You may want to convince your own brother to give me that before he hurts himself or others.”

Sam shook his head slowly. “Sorry.” He let Mjolnir go, and she immediately flew to Thor’s hand. Sam fleetingly found it fascinating, but he had a different issue to go take care of. “Excuse me.” He turned on his heel and headed back inside.

Thor swung his hammer experimentally before resting it at his hip. “Thanks.” He pointed back towards the door. “What’s his problem?”

“He bathed with the dog.” Dean, while a bit upset, couldn’t help his own laugh when Thor laughed at that. “Yeah, he’s kinda pissed.”

Thor grinned. “Gabriel does have the same opinion on giants as Loki did.”

“Ew. I didn’t need to know that about my brother.” Dean shook his head.

Thor huffed a sigh, as if Dean wasn’t the smartest. “You’re not exactly short yourself. Thanks for my hammer. Hope we do not cross paths again.” He idly waved as he walked off into the same nothing he had appeared from. Dean watched him go, realizing he actually had been taller than the god. He just seemed taller at the time with his grand entrance and presence. Weird.

He turned to head in when he was nearly barreled over by the archangel, who proceeded to use him as a human shield with a laugh. “You’re brother’s nuts!”

Dean peeled Gabriel off of him in annoyance. “It’s your fault you know.” His eyebrows crinkled in confusion slowly working to anger. “And how the hell did you get back here anyway?”

“Why do you think I owed Thor a favor?” He waved off Dean’s growing upset, rattling off the answers to unasked questions. “It was painful and tiring. No I can’t do archangel things right now. I still have hints of pagan in my magic.” He took a good step back before winking. “And we should watch porn together again sometime.” He cackled and ducked the swing Dean aimed his way, heading back inside. Dean rubbed at his temples as he followed Gabriel. He wished the spell had been real, because this, this was so much worse than just a dog.


End file.
